Ling Xiaoyu Reads Her Emails
by dunkingman
Summary: Xiaoyu decides to read her fan emails after hearing about her rivals reading theirs. She wants her friends to accompany her and respond to as many questions as possible. They have fun and even cry while doing it.
1. Xiaoyu Sees Her Emails

Ling Xiaoyu Reads Her Emails

 _Miharu Hirano's Residence, Yokosuka, Japan_ …

Hearing about the recent and shocking rumors of her peers doing emails, Ling Xiaoyu went back to Japan to tell her best friend Miharu about those rumors. Panda tagged along for the trip. Though Xiaoyu had emails herself, she didn't want to get blackmailed, so she asked Miharu & Panda to be witnesses.

Xiaoyu: "Thanks for letting us come to your house Miharu. I wouldn't feel right doing this by myself or my parents house, or at a coffee shop or…."

Miharu: "Hey slow down! It's okay! I mean you don't have to answer them you know."

Xiaoyu: "Yea…but I'm the most popular girl in the tournaments! Everybody's into my business! Not answering my fans is like committing suicide as far as popularity and creating my own theme park goes! No people, no fun, no good!"

Miharu: "Oh…I didn't look at it that way."

Panda (Murmurs.): " _Can we just get on with this already_?"

Xiaoyu: "Sorry Panda." (Hands Miharu the book bag.) "Why don't you turn on my computer and access my email address."

Miharu: "Sure." (Asking.) "By the way. Where is Alisa?"

Xiaoyu: "Oh her body is being upgraded by Violet Systems with the latest specs, she will be here after that so hopefully you will get to see her soon."

Miharu: "As long as she's okay then I guess I shouldn't worry."

Xiaoyu: "Don't, Mr. Chaolan's company knows what they are doing, plus he's friends with Lars so Alisa is fine."

Miharu: "Ok, I'm online! What's the password?"

Xiaoyu: "xiaopandarules!"

Miharu (typing.): "Alright! Got it! Here you go!"

Xiaoyu: "Wow! I have a lot of emails! No way I can't answer all of them!"

Miharu: "Just pick some random ones Xiao!"

Panda (growling.): " _I agree_!"

Xiaoyu: "Umm…well…here goes nothing! Let's see! (Browsing.) "This one!"

 **Email #1**

Guest: " _Xiaoyu! What are your favorite amusement parks?"_

Xiaoyu: "My favorite parks. Oh man were to start. I like the ones in America. Tokyo Disneyland is great! The one in Copenhagen is awesome! I plan to build my own park very soon. Don't know where though."

Panda: " _I always told you to build one in the South Pacific. One of those islands_."

Xiaoyu: "But what about global warming?"

Panda: " _I wouldn't worry about it. Just a myth_."

Xiaoyu: "If you say so."

 **Email #2**

Guest: "I just want to say congrats for making your fifth consecutive appearance on the King of Iron Fist Tournaments! You are amazing Xiaoyu!"

Xiaoyu (Types): "Why thank you! What a nice thing to say!"

Miharu: "So far so good! But five in a row is amazing! What's the record?"

Xiaoyu: "Seven. Yoshimitsu has been in every tournament."

Miharu: "Oh."

Xiaoyu: "Number 3 is. Hey I know this person!"

 **Email #3**

Lili: "Dear Xiaoyu. Would you like to be part of my music album? I assume you like music, so I'm giving you an invitation for a music video shoot here in Japan. I will be there throughout the week. Your response is well appreciated. Adieu Xiao!"

Xiaoyu: "Lili? A music artist now?"

Miharu: "That's sound like a lot of fun! You should do it!"

Panda (roars.): "Do it! Do it!"

Xiaoyu: "Not unless you two come with me!"

Miharu: "Huh? But she invited you! Me and Panda are not popular like you and Alisa!"

Xiaoyu: "Not without you guys!"

Miharu: "Whatever you say."

Panda (growl): "Okay."

Xiaoyu (types.): "I will be there Lili. Thank you! P.S. Can I bring friends?"

 **Email #4**

Guest: "Stop following Jin! He's a bastard! You should get with Hwoarang or Steve! Hwoarang is rough himself but at least he's not tearing things up like Jin. And Steve is a celebrity! I'm sure he will build your dream park in no time! Enough of Jin already! He is evil! Jin sucks!"

Miharu: "Oh boy! Uh…Xiaoyu!"

Xiaoyu (furious, Types!): "YOU ARE WRONG ABOUT JIN! BETTER YET, GO FUCK STEVE AND HWOARANG YOURSELF! I LOVE JIN! NOTHING WILL STOP ME FROM LOVING JIN! HE IS NOT THE PERSON YOU THINK HE IS! YOU ASSHOLE! SO DON'T COME BACK HERE!" (Sighs.).

Panda (roars.): "Yyyeeeaaa! That outta teach him!"

Miharu: "Whoa! Holy fuck that was great Xiaoyu!"

Xiaoyu (Calms down.): "Yea. What's next?"

 **Email #5**

Guest: "Is Master Wang Jinrei doing okay? Heard he was sick. Just asking because you are Wang's granddaughter."

Miharu: "He's still ill?"

Xiaoyu: "Hmm mmm." (Types.) "He is still suffering a lung infection. I talked to him last week and he seemed to be doing better. I really do love grandpa. I hope he can live another 10 years if possible. At least until I can build my dream park."

 **Email #6**

Guest: "Have you heard about the revival of Kazumi Mishimia? Tell us your thoughts."

Xiaoyu: "This person is asking about Kazumi. That is Heihachi's wife right?"

Miharu: "Yeah, you didn't know. It was all over the news a few months ago. I even heard she's going to join in on the tournament."

Panda (roars.): " _I just hope she's not a bad person like her husband._ "

Miharu: "I hear you Panda. But yea Xiaoyu, this lady suddenly came back to life just like Kazuya."

Xiaoyu: "Interesting. So that means she's Jin grandmother! Wow! I wonder if she would be willing to talk with me for pointers on getting with Jin?"

Miharu: "Uh…I dunno Xiao. This is a Mishima you're dealing with you know that right?"

Xiaoyu: "And yet she became Heihachi's wife. I'm sure her wisdom is bound to help me out!"

 _Miharu and Panda look at each other and just shake their heads_ …

 **Email #7**

Guest: "What is your current age?"

Xiaoyu (Types.): "I will be 19 later this year."

Miharu: "You're not 19 yet?"

Xiaoyu: "No. But you are already 19 Miharu."

Panda (roars.): " _I'm almost ten_!"

Xiaoyu: "Your birthday is coming up real soon huh Panda?"

Panda (nods.): " _Uh huh_!"

 **Email #8**

Guest: "Tell us what's the best fight you've ever had Xiaoyu?"

Xiaoyu: "My best fight? Hmmm…."

Miharu: "Best fight? I like the one we had against Lili and Asuka during the tag tournament."

Xiaoyu: "Yea, but I really liked the one with Jin back in my first tournament." (Dreamy.) "Ahhhh!"

Panda (growls.): " _I personally liked whipping on Kuma. The loser."_

Xiaoyu: "You really hate that guy huh?"

Panda (roars.): " _He's not a guy! He's a monster!"_

Miharu: "Uuuu! Feisty!"

Xiaoyu: "Let me type my response and move along."

 **Email #9**

Hwoarang: "Xiaoyu! Sup? I need a place to crash before the tournament starts! That bitch Asuka already shot me down! You and I have known each other for a while, at least I can tell you how to get at Jin once this tournament gets underway! Have a heart Xiaoyu!"

Xiaoyu: "Hwoarang wants to stay at my place?"

Miharu: "I would let him stay with me but he asked Asuka before us? Let's make him cry crocodile tears and say no!"

Panda (growl.): " _At least he's not as annoying as Kuma or Paul. Let him come over Xiaoyu."_

Xiaoyu (Thinks.): "Hmm…I guess he can come to my house."

Miharu: "No! Seriously!"

Xiaoyu: "He said he might know where Jin is!"

Miharu: "Yea sure…like he's being sincere! But if you insist Xiao, I won't stop you."

Xiaoyu: "Hwoarang maybe a jerk, but he's not that bad off." (Typing to Hwoarang.)

 **Email #10**

Guest: "When did you first meet Jin Kazama? What is your first word to him?"

Miharu: "Finally some Jin questions."

Xiaoyu: "Most people know I met Jin taking classes at Mishima Polytechnic. My word was…."

Miharu: "Uh oh! She forgot!"

Xiaoyu: "No I have not! Let me think about it!"

 _7 seconds later_ …

Xiaoyu: "I said Hiyah!"

Panda (purr.): " _Hiyah_?"

Miharu: "Hiyah as in Hi or HIYAH like a karate chop?"

Xiaoyu: "I was trying to get him to talk to me, but there were all these other girls following him. He walked past my locker and he did look at me but only for a second. Jin past right by me walking towards his classroom. There were a lot days like that with him."

Miharu: "Yeah, now I remember those times. Bummer."

Xiaoyu: "That was my first word to him. Kinda embarrassing to be honest." (Types her answer.)

 **Email #11**

Guest: "Are you into cosplay Xiaoyu?"

Xiaoyu: "Cosplay! Where to being? I really like dressing like one of the Sailor Moon girls! Or a Lolita! What's your favorite costume girls?"

Miharu: "I like to dress up as the Dark Magician Girl."

Panda (roars.): " _I like to wear masks of different people. You guys know I can't fit into most costumes_."

Xiaoyu: "I'm sure we can buy you something that fits Panda."

Panda (growl.): "You're too modest Xiao."

Xiaoyu: "I know!" (Grinning.) "What else do we have?"

 **Email #12**

Guest: "Where are you attending school currently?"

Xiaoyu: "Here's a school question!"

Miharu: "Why does this person want to know that?"

Xiaoyu: "I dunno. But I will tell them." (Types her answer.)

 **Email #13**

Guest: "You seem really short. What is your height? And have you've grown since you entered the third tournament?"

Xiaoyu: "This person wants to know my height."

Miharu: "You are taller than me still. So you did grow a little."

Xiaoyu: "Only 2 inches!"

Panda (growls.): " _I'm over 9 feet tall!"_

Miharu: "Lucky you! Being tall has its advantages that's for sure!"

Xiaoyu: "I'm 5'2" as of this year, so Miharu you are…"

Miharu (Embarrassed.): "5 feet. In a half!"

Xiaoyu: "Oh okay. Don't give up on growing taller!"

Miharu (annoyed.): "Yea sure thing."

 **Email #14**

Yoshimitsu: "THIS IS YOUR ELDER SPEAKING. I'M WATCHING YOU!"

Xiaoyu: "Totally weird just now!"

Panda (surprised.): " _Yoshimitsu!_ "

Miharu: "Who is Yoshimitsu?"

Xiaoyu: "He is the leader of Manji clan. A bandit like ninja group. They steal from the rich and give to the poor. That's their motto."

Miharu: "Not a fan of stealing, but at least they help those less fortunate."

Xiaoyu: "Yeah. I dunno how to respond to such a weird message. I'll just skip this."

 **Email #15**

Guest: "If Jin asked you to be his wife, would you say yes?"

Xiaoyu: "Of course I would say yes!" (Types the same thing.)

 **Email #16**

Guest: "Who is your friend that is always taggin' along with you? And I don't mean the Panda! That girl is so hot! I need to know!"

Xiaoyu: "Uh oh. I think you have some admirers too Miharu!"

Miharu: "Really? Maybe he's asking about Alisa."

Xiaoyu: "Nah. He would have been more specific. You should respond."

Miharu: "But he's asking you! Not me!"

Panda (angry.): " _He doesn't think I'm hot? Fuck him_!"

Xiaoyu: "Uuu. Scary."

Miharu: "Tell me about it. But at least I'm getting more popular."

Xiaoyu: "I'll tell him you said thanks."

 **Email #17**

Guest: "Who is the scariest person you had to fight against?"

Xiaoyu: "My scariest fight? Probably Kazuya back in the sixth tournament. He was too strong. I really hoped to get through to him, but I didn't."

Panda (roars.): " _Mine was against Bryan Fury. The guy nearly punched out all of my teeth! He's not human at all!_ "

Miharu: "I remember him! That's guys a loose cannon! I'm on the sidelines for this next tournament!"

Xiaoyu: "The biggest fear I have though is fighting Jin again. That would break my heart!"

Panda (roars.): " _Let's hope that day doesn't come_."

Xiaoyu: "Yeah."

 **Email #18**

Guest: "Is it true you stole one of the Zaibatsu's trucks and wrecked it during the tag team tournament?"

Xiaoyu: "What? How did this person know about that?"

Miharu: "You stole a truck?"

Xiaoyu: "Well yeah. To get out of their headquarters. I was trying to save Alisa!"

Panda (Roars.): " _Whoa! You're a total badass Xiao_!"

Xiaoyu: "It's not something I'm proud of Panda. But I had to get outta there before the place exploded."

 **Email #19**

Guest: "Geez, Xiaoyu I bet you never even got your first kiss yet! Or are you really into girls? You're not fooling anyone you nasty slut!"

Xiaoyu: "Such a scathing email! And I'm not into girls like that!"

Miharu: "That one has issues."

Panda (Curious growl.): " _He asked about you kissing. Have you kissed in secret before_?"

Xiaoyu: "No! At least not towards random guys! This guy doesn't need to know my dating preferences!"

 **Email #20**

Guest: "Do you like Lucky Chloe?"

Xiaoyu: "Lucky Chloe? Isn't that the Otaku lover girl? The blonde hair right?"

Miharu: "Yeah. The one who's getting on everyone's nerves with her cuteness."

Panda (growls.): " _Why is she fighting in the tournament again_?"

Miharu: "I think she's doing it to promote otaku culture. It's a little over the top for me, but what do I know."

Xiaoyu: "Yeah. She came out of nowhere. People say Chloe has some unusual techniques in her fighting. So I will keep my eyes and ears open for her matches." (Types.) "I don't know, I never met her face to face before."

 **Email #21**

Guest: "I command you to make out with your bear, Miharu, and Alisa now!"

Xiaoyu: "Seriously?"

Miharu: "Another perv request?"

Panda (growls.): " _Silly humans."_

Xiaoyu: "I love Panda, but not enough to kiss her. Same as you Miharu and Alisa is an android. Doubt she knows the concept of kissing."

Miharu: "But she's into Lars though. I'm sure they smooched."

Xiaoyu: "Maybe, but someone has to tell her eventually."

Miharu: "Then I'll do it."

Xiaoyu: "Do what?"

Miharu: "Teach her about kissing."

 _Xiaoyu and Panda stare at each other and then looked at Miharu in silence_ …

Miharu: "What's with the silent treatment?"

Xiaoyu: "This I gotta see."

Miharu: "See what?"

Xiaoyu: "You kissing Alisa."

Miharu (Dismissive.): "Very funny Xiao. Go on with your emails."

Xiaoyu: "Okay."

 **Email #22**

Guest: "Xiaoyu, do you plan on having sponsorships supporting your efforts on winning the tournament?"

Xiaoyu: "Sponsorships? Hmmm…No, I never asked for one before."

 **Email #23**

Guest: "What are your thoughts on Nina Williams getting married?"

Xiaoyu: "Whoa! No way! Did you guys know that?"

Panda (growl.): " _Nope. No idea."_

Miharu: "Is that Jin's bodyguard, the one who was always following him around during the last two tournaments? I wonder if she's getting married to him?"

Xiaoyu (panicky.) "No! Don't say such things! I would have a heartattack!"

Panda (roars.): " _Let's keep our fingers crossed it's not Jin_."

Xiaoyu: "Agreed!"

 **Email #24**

Guest: "What is your favorite sport outside of fighting?"

Xiaoyu: "Other sports I play! I like Badminton. I usually do well in that sport. I'm average with the others though."

Miharu: "I'm better at football."

Panda (growl.): " _My volleyball skills are unmatched_!"

 **Email #25**

Guest: "Can you shoot a video of yourself and any of your friends doing the hula hoop? That would be awesome!"

Xiaoyu: "A request to do a hula hoop video. Do you have hoops Miharu?"

Miharu: "As a matter of fact I have several."

Xiaoyu: "Great! Let's get them!"

Panda was forced to shoot the video on camera since none of the hoops were big enough for her. Xiaoyu and Miharu played with the hula hoops in various ways. Some moves were goofy while others were real provocative. Once the girls felt tired, they uploaded the video and sent it to the person who requested it.

 **Email #26**

Guest: "Has your bear Panda ever tried to eat you?"

Xiaoyu: "Panda eating me? No! Never!"

Miharu (laughing.): "Doesn't this person know Pandas eat plants?"

Panda (embarrassed, mumurs.): " _Oh brother_."

Xiaoyu: "Were too close! I would never make Panda eat me! Not in a million years!"

Panda (nods.): " _Eat that ya jerk_!"

 **Email #27**

Guest: "Why has Jin never responded to your advances?"

Xiaoyu: "Another Jin question." (Sighs.)

Miharu: "Jin is just moody. The poor guy. If he only knew how lucky he is to have Xiaoyu care for him."

Panda (nods.): " _If only he knew_."

Xiaoyu (Tears in her eyes.): "I want to help him fight against his evil family and the devil gene so bad! He doesn't have to do it alone!"

Miharu (Fire in her eyes.): "That creep! He could at least get you to help him fight the bad guys instead of that Nina bitch!"

Panda (Hugging Xiaoyu.): " _Now the fans made Xiaoyu cry! It's ok Xiao!"_

 _After 10 minutes of boo hooing_ …

Xiaoyu: "I'm done answering emails for right now! They don't understand!"

Miharu: "You wanna take a nap Xiao? Just use my bed. Panda and I will go and buy some dinner and bring it back here ok?"

Xiaoyu (baby voice.): "Fine."

Panda (picks Xiaoyu up.): " _I'll take her to your room_."

Miharu: "Good."

Sometime later, Miharu and Panda leave the house. They buy some food and are walking back home until they are greeted by Alisa.

Alisa (Flying down from above.): "Hey girls!"

Miharu: "Hey! You finish with your diagnostics already?"

Alisa: "Yep! I flew here as soon as they released me! Hello Panda! Are you doing good?"

Panda (Happy growl.): " _I'm doing super Alisa! Good to see you again_!"

Alisa (does not see Xiaoyu.): "Hmm…I can't seem to detect Xiaoyu nearby from the street level. Where is she?"

Miharu: "Not to worry, she's taking a nap at my place."

Alisa: "Oh! In that case, I'll just follow you two and walk there."

Miharu: "Cool! Let's go before the food gets too cold."

 _So what will happen from here?_


	2. Truth or Dare

**The Dare**

 _Back in Miharu Hirano's home, early evening hours_ …

Ling Xiaoyu just woke up from her crying nap. Miharu had Panda placed her on the bed in the guest bedroom. Xiaoyu could hear some laughter downstairs and got up to go see what the commotion was about. Back in the living room Miharu, Panda, and Alisa were laughing at some funny videos of people falling off balance at random places.

Miharu (Hysterical laugh): "Who stakes on top of a roof like that? Just ridiculous!"

Panda (growls.): " _Glad I'm not a human male_."

Alisa: "Perhaps this person doesn't know the meaning of danger doing such things."

Miharu: "Nope. Guys like him don't care." (Sees Xiaoyu by turning around.) "Oh! Sleeping beauty is awake girls!"

Alisa: "Oh it's so good to see you again Xiaoyu! Are you alright? Your eyes are pink."

Xiaoyu: "Alisa. It's good to see you too." (Yawns.) "I woke up from a nap. What's going on?"

Miharu: "We were only watching TV. You've been asleep for 3 hours almost. Your food is over on the kitchen counter. It's cooled off though."

Xiaoyu: "Oh. Thanks for saving it. I'll warm it up."

 _15 minutes later_ …

Xiaoyu finished her meal, but notices Miharu and the others sitting in a circle talking about the recent emails Xiaoyu read and what made her cry. Out of curiosity, Xiaoyu comes in and sits down with them.

Panda (growls.): " _See. That's why I don't mess with social media. Too many morons asking dumb stuff._ "

Miharu: "I think people would freak out if Pandas were on webcam chats."

Panda (annoyed.): "Either way, I don't wanna get clowned on a daily basis. Oh, sup Xiao!"

Xiaoyu: "You guys are wondering why I cried didn't you?"

Alisa: "We were discussing why trolls online are a major problem with social media today. I'm sorry that I wasn't there to pinpoint the person who made you cry Xiaoyu. He should be punished for his wrongdoing."

Xiaoyu: "Don't do it Alisa! It's not that serious. You'll be the one that's in jail next."

Alisa: "I see. I would be arrested for aggravated assault or worse manslaughter! What was I thinking!"

 _The girls laugh_ …

Xiaoyu: "So uhh…what are we gonna do for the rest of the night?"

Miharu: "I didn't see anything on TV."

Panda (suggests): " _Play cards_?"

Miharu: "Nah."

Panda: " _Hula hoop_?"

Miharu: "We did that already."

Alisa: "Is there a movie theater nearby?"

Miharu: "Yeah, but I bet it's crowded."

Xiaoyu: "It's just 8. We can swing by and check out the listings."

Panda: " _Movie it is_."

Xiaoyu: "Let's get ready!"

 _3 hours, later past eleven_ …

Rain poured into the city streets as the girls returned to Miharu's house. They were all soak and wet. Panda could dry off faster, but not in the house. She shook herself at the overhang near the front door. The residue made a mess of the front door, but Miharu didn't complain. After they all dried up, the girls sat back in the living room wondering what to do next now that it was storming outside.

Miharu: "Darn rain! We could have stayed out longer if it didn't storm!"

Panda (growls): " _At least we are back inside safe. That's all that matters_."

Alisa: "Is there anything else we can do while it's raining?"

Xiaoyu: "I know. I wished I didn't nap earlier. Got too much energy right now."

Then the idea popped in Xiaoyu's head…

Xiaoyu: "Oh I know! Let's play truth or dare!"

Alisa: "What is that, truth or dare?"

Miharu: "It's a dialogue driven game where if you say truth you have to answer any question someone has for you. Truthfully I might add. If you say dare, then the person asking you will then command you do something no matter how embarrassing it maybe. You have to do it."

Alisa: "How enticing! I'm in!"

Panda: " _We all gotta play_?"

Xiaoyu: "Yep. No chickening out Panda!"

Panda (Hangs head in shame.): " _Crap_."

Miharu: "Okay who goes first?"

Xiaoyu: "I'll go. It was my idea. I challenge Panda! Truth or dare!"

Panda: " _Uhhh…truth_!"

Xiaoyu: "Okay then. Three months ago I baked a cookie cake specifically for someone that worked with me on my summer job so I brought the rest of it back home, then all of a sudden it was gone. I've suspected it might have been you all along. So did you eat the leftover cake or not?"

Panda: "…."

Xiaoyu: "Panda?"

Panda (Bowing in shame.): " _Yes! It was me! I was too hungry! Am I'm a sucker for cake_!"

Xiaoyu: "Yep. I thought so. I mean my family didn't eat it, at least I think they didn't. You gotta stop eating food without permission Panda!"

Panda: " _I know. I'm sorry!_ "

Xiaoyu: "Okay now it's your turn to pick Miharu or Alisa."

Panda (Mood swing.): " _Cool! Then I pick Alisa! Truth or dare!"_

Alisa: "Oh goodness! Uhh! I'll do dare!"

Panda: " _I dare you swallow a firecracker!_ "

Xiaoyu: "What? Are you trying to kill Alisa?"

Miharu: "That's crazy Panda!"

Alisa: "Sure. I'll do it. Where can we find one?"

Panda (Takes something out of her fur): " _I got one! Now we need a lighter_!"

Alisa: "No need, my left pinky acts as an igniter."

Panda (gives it to Alisa.): " _Good luck!"_

 _Xiaoyu and Miharu both flee into the downstairs bathroom for cover, while Panda didn't move at all_ …

Alisa lights the firecracker and quickly drops it inside her mouth. Five seconds later a small explosion could be heard under belly. Amazingly it did not affect Alisa in any way. Panda then tells the girls to come on out.

Panda: " _Stop hiding you cowards! Everything's good now!"_

Alisa (burping smoke.): "Well. That went better than I expected."

Xiaoyu: "Wha…what the hell happened?"

Panda: "As I suspected! Alisa's insides are as tough as her outside."

Miharu: "You mean that firecracker didn't damage her body?"

Alisa: "My father made sure that whatever harmful object I ingest somehow is quickly suppressed by making my stomach more elastic and tougher than a normal human stomach. That includes explosives." (Smiles.)

All three girls clap in unison…

Alisa: "Now is it my turn?"

Xiaoyu: "Yeah. Me or Miharu is up now."

Alisa: "Then I pick you Xiaoyu. Truth or Dare?"

Xiaoyu: "I'm too nervous to do dares after just hearing what you did so I pick truth."

Alisa: "Let me see." (Thinks for a few seconds.): "Okay. How's this? Xiaoyu, give your honest opinions on the whole issue regarding the population decline of Japan."

Xiaoyu: "Huh?"

Panda (confused.): " _Population decline_?"

Miharu: "Alisa. Truth questions are supposed to reveal dark secrets about someone, not questioning them about conspiracy theories."

Alisa: "Oh. I'm sorry. This is my first time playing truth or dare. If I must go deeper into Xiaoyu's mind then I will try again. Give me moment please."

 _15 seconds later_ …

Alisa: "Okay. This one might be more specific to the rules at play. Xiaoyu, please tell us the most embarrassing moment in your life."

Xiaoyu: "Aw man! Thanks a lot Miharu! The last question wasn't embarrassing but this. Geez."

Miharu (smirks.): "Don't whine Xiao. Now tell us your worst experience!"

Xiaoyu: "Well okay. My worst embarrassing moment in my life was having a pie thrown in my face by a bully back when I was smaller. I wasn't strong enough to take him on, plus my grandfather didn't want me to go fight him. I hope he gets a pie thrown at his face by somebody else one day. On that note, another embarrassing thing that hasn't happened yet is getting rejected by Jin. Thankfully that hasn't come true."

Panda (shaking her head.): " _Boys suck!"_

Miharu: "Damn. Even I wouldn't wanna recall that story."

Alisa: "Ooooo. Now I feel bad for asking you that question."

Miharu: "It's part of the game. Now it's your turn again Xiaoyu."

Xiaoyu (Mood swing.): "Yeah it is! And I pick you Miharu! Truth or dare?"

Miharu: "Dare! What cha got?"

Xiaoyu: "Remember earlier today you said you would teach Miharu about kissing? In this dare I want you to do just that! Kiss Alisa on lips!"

Panda (wide eyes.): " _Whao! Now that's triple rated crazy! Xiao that's low!"_

Xiaoyu: "Huh? You wanted to see it too am I right Panda?"

Panda: " _Oh yeah. I'm curious to see Alisa's reactions?"_

Alisa (Blushing.): "Kissing? Uh. I've never experienced that before."

Xiaoyu: "Look she's blushing!"

Miharu: "I had to say dare didn't I?"

Panda: " _It's part of the game remember_?"

Miharu: "Fine. I'll go through with it." (Gets closer to Alisa). "Alisa. I know this is weird for you as it is for me, but just relax and close your eyes."

Alisa: "Close my eyes? Okay. What's going to happen?" (Miharu puts her finger on Alisa's lips.)(Alisa had her eyes closed and stopped talking by Miharu's cold touch.)

Miharu slowly moves her face into Alisa's and their lips connect. Xiaoyu and Panda were watching in great suspense and had their mouths dropped. Miharu gave Alisa a long kiss. Miharu tried to pull out, but Alisa instinctively grabbed her arms and kept pressing her face on Miharu's lips. Alisa kissed Miharu so hard, Miharu could barely breathe. As Miharu struggled, Xiaoyu and Panda finally realized she was in trouble and they both yanked Alisa off of her.

Panda (breathing heavy): " _What the hell Alisa? You almost choked out Miharu!"_

Alisa: "Oh please forgive me! I went too far! Gomenasai!"

Xiaoyu: "Are you okay Miharu?"

Miharu (breathing heavy): "I'm okay. I thought I was a goner."

Xiaoyu: "That came outta nowhere. What made you do that Alisa?"

Alisa: "I don't know. I reacted. The kiss felt good." (Blushes.)

Panda: " _Whoa_!"

Alisa: "Is that the meaning of kissing? I feel so hot now. I should put my body in rest mode."

Xiaoyu: "Rest mode? Hey Alisa!"

Alisa drops on the floor as the tint in her eyes disappeared. She remained motionless. The girls didn't know what to do afterwards. Miharu finally said it.

Miharu: "This turned out to be a bad idea. What if Alisa can't get up?"

Xiaoyu: "I know. I mean. Maybe it's only temporary. I guess her computer brain couldn't handle the effects of kissing."

Panda (picks up Alisa.): " _First Xiaoyu, now Alisa goes night night. I'm going to sleep myself after I put this doll to bed. Night girls!_ "

Xiaoyu: "Night Panda!"

Miharu: "For what it's worth. Tonight was a lot fun despite Alisa's aggression."

Xiaoyu: "Yeah. I'm glad her first time was with you instead of Lars. That would have freaked him out."

Both girls laughed. They talked for a little longer before going to sleep. Hopefully Alisa wakes up from her rest mode. The girls would hate for her to miss the tournament because of a dare kiss.


	3. Email Session 2 & A Chat with Lee

**Email Session 2 (Xiaoyu Talks To Friends)**

 _Lee Chaolan's American residence, Monte Sereno, California, USA_ …

Ling Xiaoyu got off to a rocky start in the tournament. She first lost to Asuka Kazama in the debut fight. Her second fight against Eddy Gordo was competitive but she lost that one too. Xiaoyu surprised everyone in the third fight by defeating Bob using her signature Storming Flower move. Violet aka Lee Chaolan was scheduled to face Xiaoyu next, but he offered to forfeit the match since he was still recovering from severe beat downs from his so called brother Kazuya and the ninja Master Raven. Lee also invited Xiaoyu to visit his home in the USA before her next fight against Yoshimitsu.

 _Doorbell rings_ …

Lee Chaolan (Back in his robe and white hair): "Ah Xiaoyu! I see you found my home with no trouble!"

Xiaoyu: "Hi Lee! Well, the traffic held me up getting here, but thank you for letting me stay here so I wouldn't have to keep spending money on a hotel."

Lee: "Oh it's nothing! You can stay in any of my houses! Come in! Make yourself at home!"

Xiaoyu took her stuff in the many guests rooms Lee had. She picked the one overlooking the city and with an open terrace. It was a sunny but cool day given the climate of the Bay Area so Xiaoyu sat above the terrace with her laptop and started looking at her email address. Lee initially peeked at her door and noticed she was busy out there, so he would allow Xiaoyu to have some privacy. At least for a little while.

Xiaoyu: "Let me find out where Miharu is first."

 _Calls Miharu through her computer_ …

Miharu (Picks up): "Xiaoyu?"

Xiaoyu: "Miharu it's me!"

Miharu: "Oh! Hey I'm so glad to hear your voice again! Are you okay? Where are you?"

Xiaoyu: "I am okay! I'm in America at Lee's house right now."

Miharu: "Lee? Who is that?"

Xiaoyu: "The guy that owns Violet Systems. He is Heihachi's son."

Miharu: "Oh, I didn't know he had another son."

Xiaoyu: "C'mon Miharu. You haven't heard of Lee Chaolan before?"

Miharu: "Oooohhh! Lee Chaolan, the guy with the silver hair! Ha! I'm slow I know!"

Xiaoyu: "Yea! Anyway he invited me to stay at his house until I fight again next week. So how is the family?"

Miharu: "Well my grandfather was released from the hospital two days ago with bad case of pneumonia but he's a lot better now. Grandmother and I are looking after him. Have you talked to Panda or Alisa?"

Xiaoyu: "No. I really didn't want Panda to follow me, but I found out that she is in the tournament too. I hope she doesn't get in trouble because of me. Alisa has been with Lars all this time, so I haven't been in contact with her either. : (."

Miharu: "Oh I see. Things are getting serious now. So, I guess all of you are taking things with great caution. Not wanting any distractions, you know?"

Xiaoyu: "Uh huh. I just hope we get out this in one peace."

Miharu: "I never doubted you Xiao. When is your next fight anyway?"

Xiaoyu: "Like I said next week. On a Friday against King."

Miharu: "Uuuu. That's sounds like a tough one."

Xiaoyu: "Well as long as he doesn't grab and smash my skull, I think I can get through him."

Miharu: "If you say so."

Xiaoyu: "I can do it! I need to win and then I have to fight Jin."

Miharu: "HOLY Sh*t! You do!?"

Xiaoyu: "Yes. Although the place we are fighting is somewhere I've never been before, I have to talk with him before we fight, but I rather not fight him."

Miharu: "Whatever happens, I'm there you in spirit okay Xiao!"

Xiaoyu: "I hear you Miharu! Thanks for giving me the support."

Miharu: "No doubt! And do bring the old Jin back for us! I better get going and see how my folks are doing. Talk to you later!"

Xiaoyu: "Ok! I will call you again soon Miharu! Bye bye!"

 _Hangs up_ …

Xiaoyu (Sighs): "Well…better see who else messaged me."

 **Email #28**

 _Guest: "Xiaoyu! I couldn't believe you were able to knock out that large blonde guy! His fat literally deflects attacks and yet you got him good! So proud of you!"_

Xiaoyu: "Thank you very much! It was all about finding his pressure points. I just managed to hit him right in the solar flexes. It wasn't easy though."

 **Email #29**

 _Guest: "Hey! Weren't you suppose to fight yesterday? I found out the match was cancelled."_

Xiaoyu: "Yeah. I was supposed to fight Violet, but he forfeited. For reasons disclosed."

 **Email #30**

 _Guest: "If you could fuse with anyone in the world, who would you choose to combine your strength with and why?"_

Xiaoyu: "What kind of question is this? Combine my strength? This is something I don't think about a lot. Then again, I always wanted to fly. Maybe I can get modified rocket boosters like Alisa does. I dunno."

 **Email #31**

 _Guest: "What is the condition of your grandfather Xiaoyu?"_

Xiaoyu: "He is hanging in there. I spoke with him last week, although he sounded very hoarse. When I return to China, I'm going to his house and see him again. I worry about him a lot. Grandpa taught me so much about life and his words help me get through the rough days. I really thank him for teaching me lessons whether I wanted it or not."

 **Email #32**

 _Guest: "Where is the last amusement park you visited? Did you like it or hate it?"_

Xiaoyu: "I went to Warner Brothers Movie World right before the tournament in Australia. For my dream park, I want an adventure ride that's better than I one I rode in at that place. I give the park 4 out of 5 stars. I recommend going with a friend. Kinda like how I did with Panda."

 **Email #33**

Alisa: "Xiaoyu! I'm so sorry for not answering your calls. My body is getting repaired at the Violet Systems Laboratory in England. That's why I couldn't answer you. I'm with Lars still. He just got through fighting Steve Fox and came out on top. I'm happy he won but, I didn't win my last fight. I had to fight Lucky Chloe. She surprised me with her strength and toughness. I looked at her skeletal structure before I lost power. I don't think she is human. I've never seen a body like hers before. Do you have to fight her? If so, please be careful Xiaoyu. I understand if you don't read this right away. So please take care."

Xiaoyu: "Alisa! I'm so glad you finally messaged me! So you are with Lars that makes sense. But you had to fight Lucky Chloe. Wow! She did not hold back on you either. I don't believe I have to fight her in my schedule, but I did hear she beat Bryan and Kuma which is impressive in and of itself! I will double check, but please be okay Alisa! Now I'm worried about Panda too. Did you know that she is looking for me? If you happened to spot her, tell her not to worry about me okay? Everything in this tournament is getting crazier by the days. We will all get through this okay! That's a promise!"

 _Xiaoyu goes into her files, looks at her remaining fight schedule on Adobe Reader_ …

Week 5 King

Week 6 Jin Kazama

Week 7 Katarina Alves

Week 8 Claudio Serafino

Xiaoyu (In her head): "No I don't have Lucky Chloe for the prelims and yet all of these guys are no pushovers. Especially you Jin. I will get in the elimination playoff and face Heihachi! That much is certain."

 **Email #34**

 _Guest: "I heard you are now a university student Xiaoyu, so what made you want to continue your education?"_

Xiaoyu: "Well because of the tournament I took the semester off. Anyway, I'm in business because I want to invest in my dream park. I'm afraid to build it right now because of the ongoing wars, but if I or someone else can stop this madness by G Corp and Mishima Zaibatsu, then I can feel much better about making my dream into a reality."

 **Email #35**

 _Guest: "Xiaoyu your next opponent, King, just beat Paul Phoenix two nights ago. Even though he lost to Claudio and Shaheen, King fought them hard though. Can you handle this guy's strength? He looks motivated this year."_

Guest: "I fought him twice before. Did you forget how I found a way to beat him in my 3rd tournament? I lost to him the first time because he power bombed me. King is scary, but I won't let him intimidate me. He may have figured out his weakness that I exploited by attacking his blind side which is his back. Even men like him can get knocked out. Have some faith in me will you?"

 **Email #36**

 _Guest: "Hey Xiaoyu, why isn't Heihachi fighting in these prelims like everybody else?"_

Xiaoyu: "The host can make the decision whether to fight in the prelims or not. He decided not to jump in the fray probably because of people trying to assassinate him during his fights. That is my guess."

 **Email #37**

 _Guest: "Hi Xiaoyu! I train in Kung Fu! You are my biggest inspiration and I hope to meet you in person someday! Maybe we can spar too! It would be a dream come true! Hope you see this message! *Hearts*._

Xiaoyu: "Oh! Thank you very much for your message! Keep up with your training and I believe we will see each other very soon! Believe it!"

 **Email #38**

 _Guest: "Xiaoyu are you a fan of the Tootsie Pop? How many licks does it take for you to get to the center?"_

Xiaoyu: "Whoever said the Tootsie Pop takes 3 licks is a liar! I licked that lollipop so many times that I just finally used my teeth and crush the chocolate and mint covering! It hurts my teeth every time though!"

 **Email #39**

 _Guest: "If you had a baby with Jin, are you worried your child could carry the infamous Devil Gene?"_

Xiaoyu: "No! There has to be a way to free Jin from his curse! I won't give up until I find out how! But…even if my baby possess the Devil Gene, I wouldn't hate him or her for it. I will love them regardless."

 **Email #40**

 _Guest: "The fans still haven't found out your measurements Xiaoyu? Can you provide us with the answer?"_

Xiaoyu: "Huh? No! I'm not telling you all that!"

 **Email #41**

 _Guest: "How did you get in Lili's videos of Lolita Diva and Kick it for Lili?"_

Xiaoyu: "She invited me and I accepted the offer. I've never been on a music video before. It was a lot of fun! I wouldn't mind doing it again."

 **Email #42**

 _Guest: "Hwoarang said in an interview you and your friends trapped him in a room full of roaches? What made you guys do that?"_

Xiaoyu: "Well did you know Hwoarang almost destroyed the set of Lili's Lolita Diva video shoot? He got into a fight and I had to knock him out. Then me and the girls wanted to teach him a lesson. So we came up with the idea of spooking him with mechanized roaches. They were not real okay? We're not that creepy. Geez."

 **Email #43**

 _Guest: "Do you like being tickled?"_

Xiaoyu: "Not funny."

 **Email #44**

Guest: "What was Jin Kazama like in the classroom?"

Xiaoyu: "Like he was outside the classroom. Very calm, isolated, always kept things to himself. At least if you approached him directly, he would give you a response. That was before the tournaments. Now he's harder to approach, because of all of the misery he's had to go through lately. : (."

 **Email #45**

 _Guest: "Which place in the tournament did you hate the most to fight in?"_

Xiaoyu: "I had to fight Kuma for the first time inside a forest. Say to safe I got lost after I managed to win. Oh how did I win? I just showed him a picture of Panda and he knocked himself out on behalf of her. Kuma knows Panda will kill him if he were to hurt me. After that I got lost in the forest overnight. I was so scared, but Panda found me."

 **Email #46**

 _Guest: "Speaking of Hwoarang, found out he lost to Feng Wei at the G Corp Millenium Tower two days ago. He spared his life though, thankfully. Do you have to face him Xiaoyu?"_

Xiaoyu: "Oh no! I hope Hwoarang's ok. And I do not have to face Feng Wei in the preliminary matches. Hwoarang is lucky to have survived his wrath."

 **Email #47**

 _Guest: "Some say you are an expert bowling player. What is your highest score in a game?"_

Xiaoyu: "Yeah, you can say I'm an expert. Sort of. My highest score is 142."

 **Email #48**

 _Guest: "Xiaoyu! Hang in there! You're 2 and 2, I hate for you to be out of the elimination matches! Stay strong! From one of your best fans!"_

Xiaoyu: "Thank you for the encouraging message!"

 _Suddenly_ …

Lee: "Xiaoyu! I see you are enjoying yourself on this warm Thursday afternoon!" (Has two Mai Tais in his hand)

Xiaoyu (Startled): "Lee? Uh…yeah I'm alright."

Lee: "A drink for you!"

Xiaoyu: "Oh! I was getting thirsty, thanks! Err…what is this?"

Lee: "It's a Kiwi flavored Mai Tai, courtesy of my assistant Marlene. Give it a try!"

Xiaoyu (sips it): "Wait. This has alcohol."

Lee: "Oh. You don't drink?"

Xiaoyu: "Well…no, but for you I will drink it."

Lee (Sits down on the chair): "Hmmm…well if the young lady can hold the liquor then, I won't stop her." (Laughing)

Xiaoyu (Nervous laugh): "That's funny."

Lee: "Anywho. Are you enjoying the scenery Xiao?"

Xiaoyu: "I like it. It's cozy, and you can see the city from here." (Sipping)

Lee: Excellent! So, when is the next fight?" (Sips on his orange flavored Mai Tai)

Xiaoyu: "It's next Friday against King. On a cruise ship oddly enough."

Lee: "King huh? I fought the first King in my debut tournament. He almost snapped my legs that day. I fought this current King you will face as well. In the 4th tournament. He beat me with his signature Tijuana Twister Suplex. Safe to say the Jaguar tribe is very strong indeed."

Xiaoyu: "I know, but I found a way to stop him once before in the 5th tournament. I can certainly do it again." (Sips some more of her beverage).

Lee: "Ah, sometimes I forget than you can take on monsters too. I would have had the honor to face you 1 on 1, but my body still needs to recover."

Xiaoyu (Scans Lee's face): "Yeah, I can still see the bumps around your face. I'm just glad Kazuya didn't kill you."

Lee: "Me too. I could see the Devil's eyes before he knocked me out cold." (Sighs) "Who can save us from him?"

Xiaoyu: "Only Jin can help! But his heart needs to be in the right place and I'm just the girl to do it!" (Sips again)

Lee: "I hope you are right. I don't know if Lars can take Kazuya and Heihachi on his own. Do be careful if you face him Xiaoyu."

Xiaoyu: "I do have to face him! After King!"

Lee: "Really?"

Xiaoyu: "Yes really!"

Lee: "Then Xiaoyu, listen dear. Jin's state of mind is fragile. He won't hesitate to kill you if you try and get in his way. I feel that he is going to commit suicide if he somehow beats his father and grandfather."

Xiaoyu: "No! I won't let him! (Hiccups)

Lee (Concerned): "Xiaoyu?"

Suddenly, Xiaoyu had a queasy feeling in her tummy. Her mood and expression changed too. The Mai Tai drink must have been too much for the young girl to handle. Her face went slightly green and she immediately got up, running to the edge of the terrace. She puked the rejected alcohol and other things out of her mouth. The residue covered one of Lee's parked cars, a lavender colored BMW. Lee went over to Xiaoyu and checked on her well-being.

Lee: "Goodness gracious! Xiaoyu are you okay? "(Looks down.) "The BMV?! Oh no!"

Xiaoyu began coughing and her legs were weakening too. Lee picked Xiaoyu up in his arms and took her back inside the guest room. He then called out for Marlene.

Lee (Cell phone): "Marlene! I need you to attend with something!"

Marlene: "Coming sir!"

 _1 Minute later_ …

Marlene (Views Xiaoyu at the bed): "Oh wow! What happened to your guest?"

Lee: She could not hold the liquor."

Marlene: "It's all my fault. Maybe I put in too much rum!"

Lee: "No. Xiaoyu is just a lightweight. Xiaoyu was that your first time ever drinking alcohol?"

Xiaoyu (Dazed): "Uugggghhhh…"

Marlene: "Poor thing. Please forgive me!"

Lee: "Hmm…maybe, maybe not. Look after Xiaoyu for me Marlene. I will have to clean the car outside."

Marlene: "What do you mean clean the car?"

Lee (Sighed): "She vomited on the BMV."

A reluctant Lee Chaolan went out of the guest room to change clothes so he could clean the vomit off his BMV. Marlene took care of the sick Xiaoyu for the remainder of the day. Lucky for Xiaoyu she had some more days off before her next match.


	4. Email Session 3 (Live Stream Version)

**Email Session 3 (Live Stream version)**

 _Miami, FL, USA, Loews Beach Hotel_ …

Ling Xiaoyu fought a great fight against King. However the masked cat wrestler took her out using a power bomb slam he learned from his mentor Armor King. Xiaoyu was knocked out as a result, losing her third fight. She took a concussion because of it. In two days, she was out of the hospital again, but Xiaoyu's next worry was facing Jin on the weekend at a distant location in New Zealand. What was she going to say to him? Should Xiaoyu get mad at Jin for his past war crimes or just hug him for dear life and beg him not to fight her or harm his grandfather? She wondered what her fans thought about this. So Xiaoyu did a rare live stream about it.

Xiaoyu: "Can anyone hear me okay? You can? Good. Before I answer questions, I just have to get this off my chest. So this weekend I have to fight Jin Kazama right. And…I don't want to risk not only fighting Jin but losing to him as well. He has only forfeited to Asuka…though I don't why he did that. So I'm hoping he would do the same thing, given our history together as schoolmates. Then again, the Devil Gene inside him. Is it going to take over Jin's mind and kill me? Guys what do you think? What should I do?"

PeanutButter&Jelly: "Just don't show up to fight."

Xiaoyu: "No…I can't run away from Jin and if I know him…he won't turn down a match. Still we should not be fighting each other."

George_Jefferson: "You can win Xiaoyu! We have faith in you!"

Xiaoyu: "I appreciate that George."

Mirai_Nani: "Are you ok from your fight with King? There is still a bruise over your head."

Xiaoyu: "I'm doing better now. Though the day after the fight, I had a bad headache."

Yoshi's_Left_Nut: "Your record is 2 and 3. Lose to Jin and its 2 to 4. Not good Xiao."

Xiaoyu: "Yeah…I know."

Mr._Violet_Systems: "Xiaoyu! I'm glad you are in one piece after the King fight! And you took those special health pills like I recommended! I told you they would work!"

Xiaoyu: "Wait…is this who I think it is? Better not say it then."

Winter_Night_Sky: "I don't trust Jin fully. He almost bombed my hometown in Spain and he could be back in the tournament to reclaim the Zaibatsu for himself."

Xiaoyu: "I'm sorry that your homeland was torn up the war…but I need to convince Jin to not destroy the world if getting the Zaibatsu back is his goal. I just have to!"

Yoshi's_Left_Nut: "Are you looking at the fight between Lili and Law right now?"

Xiaoyu: "Err…no. Who's winning?"

Unknown_613452: "Have you met Panda in the tournament yet?"

Xiaoyu: "I haven't…I know she is in the tournament, but I don't want her to see me yet. The time isn't right."

Yoshi's_Left_Nut: "Lili won."

Xiaoyu: "She did? Cool."

George_Jefferson: "Have you found a spot for your amusement park Xiaoyu?"

Xiaoyu: "No…not yet. I have Hwoarang helping me out with that. I have not heard from him lately. I'm gonna have to call him."

Fangirl_of_Xiaoyu: "I know you can face Jin! Don't let him intimidate you! Beat him up!"

Xiaoyu: "I rather we not fight at all. He needs to be reasoned with. I don't want him going on a suicide quest against his family. That would be so sad."

MeToo100: "If it's true that Asuka and Jin were together briefly during the tournament. Would you feel any different about their time together?"

Xiaoyu: "But they are related…why would Asuka try to move in on Jin? I'm just glad she didn't try to kill him when I asked her not to. She knows how I feel about him!"

Darth_Joker: "Are you by yourself?"

Xiaoyu: "Yes…what about it?"

Lucky_Chloe's_Ex: "Have you talked with my favorite girl?"

Xiaoyu: "I see you're a Chloe fan. No I haven't spoken with her in recent weeks. She's doing much better than I expected in this competition. Really surprising!"

Lucky_Chloe's Ex: "She seemed upset yesterday because one of her guardians left her behind. I wondered if you knew about it."

Xiaoyu: "Uhhh…no. How does somebody like her have guardians? I thought Chloe's parents were gone. You know?"

Mirai_Nani: "Guys we should help Xiaoyu think of words to tell Jin so he won't hurt her!"

Xiaoyu: "Good idea Mirai. I know what the problems are, I just need some help expressing them."

Darth_Joker: "Nothing about it Xiaoyu. I was only curious."

Xiaoyu: "Oh…well yeah I'm in a hotel alone. Enjoying the beach at night."

Winter_Night_Sky: "I hope Jin is not back in this tournament to get the Zaibatsu again. You need to stop him from doing that."

Xiaoyu: "Don't worry. Jin might get the Zaibatsu back, but I won't let him destroy the world again! He has to listen to me!"

Fangirl_Of_Xiaoyu: "Make Jin remember his mother somehow!"

Xiaoyu: "I could never be like his mother, but it if works then maybe."

George_Jefferson: "Have you gotten a chance to meet Kazumi Mishima yet?"

Xiaoyu: "No."

Mirai_Nani: "Hang on. Why is Hwoarang helping you out with your amusement park site search?"

Xiaoyu: "Let's just say he is financially strapped, if you know what I mean."

Scuminator: "Hello Xiaoyu! Are we doing well?"

Xiaoyu: "Hi…err…scuminator." (Giggles)

PeanutButter&Jelly: "To avoid getting beat up. Just tell Jin you forfeit and then talk to him in private."

Xiaoyu: "I guess that's a plan. But then I won't make the elimination rounds. If I'm here to save Jin from killing himself, then maybe that should not matter."

Yoshi's_Left_Nut: "I got the best idea yet. Flash Jin! Xiaoyu!"

Xiaoyu: "Huh? Are you serious? I mean…I have never done that before! Especially not in front of Jin!"

Fangirl_Of_Xiaoyu: "Don't do that Xiao! Especially not in front of cameras!"

Scuminator: "Yo if Jin faints over a girl's boobs. Then it would be the biggest upset in fighting history!"

Darth_Joker: "Didn't Nina Williams work close with Jin. She's got a bigger rack. The flash thing won't work."

Mirai_Nani: "Yeah I agree Darth."

Xiaoyu (Covering her face): "This is sooo embarrassing!"

Fangirl_Of_Xiaoyu: "You guys! Look what you just did! It's ok Xiaoyu! I'm here for you!"

Xiaoyu: "I'm not crying. Don't worry."

Winter_Night_Sky: "You need mods to block trollish comments Xiaoyu."

Xiaoyu: "You got a point there Winter."

Knuckles_The_Echidna: "Xiaoyu…find out what Jin's favorite cartoon show is and dress up as his favorite character. That will make him confused and he won't feel like fighting afterwards."

Xiaoyu: "But I don't even know if he watched television as a kid. That's an odd strategy I must admit. Thanks."

Lucky_Chloe's_Ex: "Here is an instrumental that will cheer you up!" (Links Hsien-Ko's Vampire Hunter Theme).

Xiaoyu: "That's sounds so awesome! Can somebody remix it to where it's my voice?"

Lucky_Chloe's_Ex: "I can. How would you like it sent?"

Xiaoyu: "Send it to my email please!"

Hajime_Owari: "What does your grandfather think about you fighting your boyfriend?"

Xiaoyu: "My old man has been sick lately. I don't think he knows I'm fighting his friend's (Jinpachi) great grandson. I would not trouble him over this issue that I have. I need to call his house after I'm done here."

Tota_Kojo: "Have you ever seen Jin's Devil Form?"

Xiaoyu: "I have seen pictures of him in his Devil Form, but not with own eyes. That is the last thing I want to see from Jin. He can't get that angry with me if I speak with him!"

Fangirl_Of_Xiaoyu: "Why don't we fans file a petition to cancel the match?"

Darth_Joker: "Nah…that won't work. Heihachi would give the victory to Jin if he finds out people who support Xiaoyu make a petition."

Xiaoyu: "Not a bad idea, but I agree, the Zaibatsu will not do it."

Mirai_Nani: "Is Jin a fan of any music? Play his favorite song!"

Xiaoyu: "I don't think he's into music either. Oh I know! I remember back in school I overheard Jin talking with some guys about his favorite food. He likes a rice ball and it's a rare recipe that is mother used to make him all the time for lunch. Now how can I get the recipes even though I am not in Japan at the moment?"

Winter_Night_Sky: "I can find the ingredients. Just give me the name and where I can ship it to you Xiaoyu."

Xiaoyu: "That's great! But Night Sky…I really can't remember the actual name of the recipe. Man! That really is a bummer!"

Fangirl_Of_Xiaoyu: "We could use pictures as send them to Xiaoyu as links."

Xiaoyu: "Another good idea Fangirl!"

 _After another 30 minutes of searching for picture, eventually Xiaoyu finds a picture and believes it to be the recipe that Jin described to his classmates_ …

Xiaoyu: "That must be it! That has to be the one!"

PeanutButter&Jelly: "Are you positive? I mean this is a most unusual rice ball recipe."

Xiaoyu: "Yeah! I'm sure once Winter Night Sky sends me the appropriate ingredients. I can give Jin his food as a means of peace! I know he won't resist it!"

Winter_Night_Sky: "It's no problem Xiaoyu."

Xiaoyu (Yawns): "Well…I look forward to getting those ingredients and making the best rice cake I ever made for Jin! I'm getting off you guys! Thank you so much for your help! My fans are the best fans!"


	5. Jin's Rice Ball

**Jin's Rice Ball**

 _Back in Japan, Miharu Hirano's residence_ …

Xiaoyu immediately left back for Japan so she could make the special rice ball recipe that could potentially save her from an unfortunate match up against the person she cares about the most (outside of her family), Jin Kazama. Miharu just got her new apartment which was close to her eventual place of study for college. Of course, Miharu had a nice sizeable kitchen. She eagerly awaited Xiaoyu to come back so that they could work together in making this recipe.

 _Doorbell rings_ …

Miharu: "Xiaoyu! You're back!"

Xiaoyu: "Hey Miharu! Nice place you got here!"

Miharu: "Arigato! Come in!"

In the kitchen…

Miharu: "So! Did you get the ingredients like the fans suggested?"

Xiaoyu: "Everything but the rice, I rather use homemade rice grown here in Japan."

Miharu: "Rice, I got plenty of that in the cabinet! Let's get to work!"

Xiaoyu: "Yatta!"

 _90 minutes later_ …

Xiaoyu and Miharu meticulously created the special rice ball recipe that would sure to be satisfying for even the most stoic of men like Jin. They were both tempted by the allure of the smell. However, Xiaoyu made sure not to eat them. Miharu bought some strong aluminum foil to keep the food from spoiling so quickly. All of that preparation however made them both hungry.

Xiaoyu (Sits at the chair): "Man…that was not easy at all. I need to rest, but I'm starving."

Miharu: "Yea, but I still would love to have at least one bite of the rice ball."

Xiaoyu (Shaking her head.): "I can't let that happen Miharu! Jin and I have to be the ones to eat it!"

Miharu: "Oh. I guess we'll just have to buy something to eat then."

Xiaoyu (Nodding.): "Yes! We have no choice."

 _Sometime later_ …

During her brief stay at her friend's apartment, Xiaoyu still trained vigorously hard on her own. She did it just in case something bad would happen if her plan didn't work against Jin or if the Zaibatsu had other ideas about the two of them not fighting. Soon, it would be time for Xiaoyu to leave for New Zealand. After finishing her last set of moves in her form, she looked up to the sky and made a promise not to fail.

Xiaoyu: "I can't lose this time! If I do, I will lose Jin forever! I won't let him die on his own! So I can't fail this plan! I will succeed!"

 _Lake Wakatipu, New Zealand_ …

Xiaoyu left the local airport in Queenstown, New Zealand. A Zaibatsu vehicle waited for Xiaoyu at the entrance. It was there to escort Xiaoyu for the upcoming fight. She made sure to carefully secure the rice balls in her bag within the suitcase. One of the officers wondered why she was carrying a shopping bag in the first place. The officer knew just how skilled Xiaoyu was in combat. He did not want to risk an embarrassing defeat so he left the issue alone.

Jin did arrive at the venue of the match as he shifted back into his human form. He used his Devil Power to fly himself there. Jin did not know how Xiaoyu was going to proceed fighting him. He remembered his cousin's words about Xiaoyu's feelings. Beating her up was something he did not desire to do, but that is what Heihachi and this evil entity stalking Jin wanted. At this moment, Jin was conflicted on what to do. For the first time since the tag tournament Jin and Xiaoyu met face to face once again.

Jin: "Xiao."

Xiaoyu: "Jin!"

Jin (In fight stance.): "Are you ready?"

Xiaoyu: "Wait!"

Jin (Pauses): "Hmmm?"

Xiaoyu (Takes out the bag from under her jacket, the weather is cold.): "Please! Listen to me Jin!" (Keeps going). "We do not have to fight! I have no reason to hurt you! Please accept this gift as a means of my surrender!" (Brings out the rice cake).

Jin: "What? You're surrendering?"

Xiaoyu: "I don't want you to become a war criminal! And I don't want to be the one to stop you! Please! This is your favorite rice ball! The recipe of your mother!"

Jin (Looks at it.): "Xiaoyu. You…made this?"

Xiaoyu (Shakes her head): "I did!"

Jin started approaching Xiaoyu, accepting her terms of a forfeit. Then that same demonic voice came back in his head having other ideas.

Oni: "Forget about that stupid rice ball! Just kill her and win the match!"

Jin (Stops. Holds his head.): "Please! Don't!"

Oni: "KILL HER!"

Jin (Down on his knees): "Get out of my head! I won't do it!"

Xiaoyu (Confused.): "Jin?"

Oni: "KILL HER YOU WHINY MAGGOT!"

Jin: "Xiao, get away from me!"

Xiaoyu: "But Jin!"

Jin (Changing): "GOOOOOO!"

Xiaoyu (Drops the rice ball and runs): "HAAAAAA!"

Jin was losing himself again into his Devil powers. The urge of taking Xiaoyu's life instead of her kind gesture enticed the evil Oni spirit forcing Jin to unlock his curse again. The last time this happened, Jin nearly killed Asuka. In a desperate attempt of defiance, Jin picked up the dirtied rice ball and immediately stuffed it in his mouth! If nothing else, he could at least taste whatever Xiaoyu made for him before the Devil Gene could take over his body and mind!

The sweet insides of the rice ball cake along with the chewiness of the rice itself, suddenly calmed Jin's mind. He continued to eat as his body returned to normal. Then for just that one moment, Jin thought about the time his mother made this very recipe.

 _Flashback_ …

Jin (at 5 years old): "This tastes amazing mother!"

Jun (Smiles): "I knew you would enjoy it Jin."

Jin: "Can you please make it again for tomorrow?"

Jun: "As long as you keep practicing your stances and do your school work, I will make this recipe for you always."

Jin: "Arigato mother!"

Jun patted Jin's head as they sat together under the tree for their picnic in the wilderness of Yakushima Island. Following tradition, Jun Kazama took up her culinary skills from her parents. Their specialty was rice balls, especially the type that could be made into dessert. Jin missed this taste of her mother's rice ball so badly!

 _Back in the present_ …

Xiaoyu (Stops running.): "Huh? Hey! Jin is not chasing me? That dark energy is gone!"

Official (coming from behind Xiaoyu.): "I don't blame you for quitting! Who wants to fight that thing?"

Xiaoyu: "He is not a thing! Jin is a human being who is just cursed with an unfortunate fate! I'm going back!"

Official: "Are you nuts?!"

Xiaoyu ran back towards Jin's direction. Through the dust, she could see Jin rising back up. His jacket and shirt was torn a little bit, but he looked normal again. Xiaoyu was so relieved she ran up to Jin and hugged him.

Xiaoyu: "Jin! I'm so glad you didn't let that thing take over you!"

Jin (Sighs): "Yeah…I am too."

Official: "I don't believe it!"

Xiaoyu (Turning around, with a frown): "Call the match already! I lost ok!"

Jin: "No! I lost!"

Xiaoyu: "Jin?"

Jin (Looks at her calmly): "I lost to my emotions again. Had it not been for that rice ball Xiaoyu, I would have killed you and everyone else in this area. I thank you."

Xiaoyu: "Oh Jin!" (Crying.)

Official: "Whatever! The winner of this match is Ling Xiaoyu!"

Jin and Xiaoyu continued to hug until Jin finally let her go. Jin was ready to leave again. However, Xiaoyu called him back. She at least wanted to know what Jin was planning to do later in the tournament. One way to make him stay was the fact that she still had a sack of rice balls in her hotel Jin could eat up.

Xiaoyu: "Wait! Jin! I know it was the recipe of your mother that made you snap out of it! There's more where that came from!"

Jin (Stops): "Well…"

Xiaoyu: "I can give them to you if you just stay with me and talk!"

Jin (Turns around.): "Fine."


	6. Tough Answers

**Tough Answers**

 _Queenstown, New Zealand_ …

Instead of being escorted by the Zaibatsu soldiers, Xiaoyu opted to fly with Jin, using his devil power, back to her hotel in the small tourist city of Queenstown. He made sure to carefully land on the roof so no one could see them or watch him transform back into his regular self. Xiaoyu had more rice balls for Jin back inside her room. If Jin liked them like before, surely he would stick around to talk with Xiaoyu.

Xiaoyu (Unlocks the hotel room with the key card.): "Come on in Jin! I got some more of your mom's rice balls in the fridge."

Jin kept quiet as he followed Xiaoyu into the room. He was rather curious as to how Xiaoyu knew about his mother's rice ball recipe. Was it a fluke that Xiaoyu's skill was that good to make something so delicious or was it a coincidence? This he needed to know.

Xiaoyu (Pulls a chair near the computer desk.): "Have a seat Jin. This will take but a minute ok?"

Jin does as he is told. Xiaoyu hurried to the fridge and took out the remaining rice balls. The thing is…did Jin like his rice balls cold or hot? So Xiaoyu ran back to the bedroom and asked him.

Xiaoyu: "Um…Jin? Do you like your rice balls hot or cold?"

Jin: "It doesn't matter to me."

Xiaoyu: "Ok."

 _Comes back with a plate of rice balls and some flavored water_ …

Xiaoyu: "Here they are Jin."

Jin grabs one out of the plate. He examines it first and starts to bite it. The sweet taste of it all really calmed his mind down. Jin thought he was the only one who knew how to make this recipe. He wondered how Xiaoyu got a hold of the rice ball recipe from his mother.

Xiaoyu: "How does it taste?"

Jin: "It's good."

Xiaoyu (Smiles): "Really? I'm happy that you like it Jin."

Jin: "Xiao…just how did you know that I liked this type of rice ball?"

Xiaoyu: "Through my live stream with my fans."

Jin: "A live stream?"

Xiaoyu: "Yea…have you ever done one before?"

Jin: "Of course I have, but that was back when I took over the Zaibatsu." (Eats some more)

Xiaoyu: "Uhh…you wanna do one now? With me?"

Jin: "No."

Xiaoyu: "How come?"

Jin: "I have no interest in interacting with anyone I do not know. Most of the world already despises me so I wish not to expose myself."

Xiaoyu: "Well…I don't think everyone hates you. At least not me."

 _Jin remained quite just staring into space, while eating and drinking_ …

Xiaoyu (Breaks silence): "Jin? How have you been holding up?"

Jin: "I'm alright. I may not deserve to live, but I will stay alive until I know both my father and grandfather are dead."

Xiaoyu: "So you still want to kill them?"

Jin: "Like I have a choice."

Xiaoyu: "You said you would stay alive until they die. What would happen to you after that?"

Jin: "I will atone for my wrongdoing and end my life."

Xiaoyu: "No! You cannot do that Jin!"

Jin: "There is no other way Xiao."

Xiaoyu: "Yes there is! If we can find a way to cure yourself from that Devil Gene thing, then you won't have to die!"

Jin (Sighs): "I do not know Xiao."

Xiaoyu: "I won't let you kill yourself! Not if I can help it!" (Crying on his lap.)

Jin knew Xiaoyu cared for his well-being. That why he wished not to fight her earlier in the match. Lucky for him, Xiaoyu felt the same way. There is no way he could allow Xiaoyu to be harmed. The same thing could be said about his cousin, Asuka, although they were separated because he could not protect her from the Zaibatsu after a fierce battle against his grandmother, Kazumi Mishima. It pained his heart, but Jin wanted Xiaoyu to quit worrying about him.

Jin: "Xiao! Please look at me."

Xiaoyu (Does so.): "Jin?"

Jin suddenly grabs Xiaoyu's hair really hard. Jin thrusts his forehead right into Xiaoyu's head executing the classic Mishima Stonehead attack. The force was strong enough to knock Xiaoyu out. She fell into the floor unconscious. After she was down, Jin sighed to himself. He did not want to hurt her, but at the same time, Jin did not want Xiaoyu to keep following him. Putting Xiaoyu in her bedroom, Jin left out of her hotel room. Flying away into the sunset, Jin was still intent on ending the Mishima bloodline by committing suicide after he gets rid of his father and grandfather. He did not want to spawn another cursed individual like him in this world.

 _Several hours later_ …

Xiaoyu (Waking up holding her head.): "Ughhh!"

Xiaoyu woke up with her heading throbbing in pain. There was even a knot at the top of the left side of her forehead. Then Xiaoyu realizes Jin was gone out of the hotel room. The rice balls were still in the plate which were now cold again. She couldn't believe it. There was no point in trying to find out where we went. Jin was long gone, since it was nighttime. The young girl sunk into her knees in sadness.

Xiaoyu: "Why did you have to leave Jin? None of this is right?"

Then Xiaoyu's phone started ringing from living room part of the hotel. She walks over to grab it and sees that it's her friend Miharu calling her.

Miharu: "Xiaoyu? How are you? It's me!"

Xiaoyu (Sad): "Miharu…"

Miharu: "I heard you won against Jin! Did I call at a bad time? I thought you would be happy! Is he here now?"

Xiaoyu: "One thing at a time Miharu! My head hurts! I need a pill!"

Miharu: "Oh you're sick now?"

Xiaoyu (Looking for some pain medicine): "Look…I did not actually beat Jin. He decided to forfeit because of the plan I did to make him eat one of his favorite foods. Found it."

Miharu (Listens): "Uh huh."

Xiaoyu (Makes a cup of water): "Then I got him to come to the hotel where I am right."

Miharu: "Really? What else happened?"

Xiaoyu: "Hang on." (Uses the pain pill with water.) "Ok so I brought him back here. I offered him some more rice balls to eat. We were eating but I wanted to know he was doing. I mean…Jin is still being really distant. He even told me he wanted to die after settling things with his family. It hurt my heart to hear him talk like that."

Miharu: "My goodness Xiao. Then what happened?"

Xiaoyu: "He knocked me out."

Miharu: "What? Why would that jerk do that!" (Angry)

Xiaoyu (Sits on a couch): "I…I think…he did it to protect me."

Miharu: "He's just running away again! Doesn't that moron realize you are just trying to help him? He can't possibly defeat his family by himself? Not even with his powers? Who is he kidding?"

Xiaoyu: "All I know is that he did not try to kill me. For that Miharu I know he still cares. I'm going to try my best to help him, even if he doesn't want it."

Miharu: "Well…he didn't have to knock you out. But I agree you make a good point about him not killing you in a fit of rage. I'm still going to support you Xiaoyu. No matter what."

Xiaoyu: "Thanks Miharu. I know you are getting frustrated with me, but you never let me down."

Miharu: "Btw…did you hear from Hwoarang?"

Xiaoyu: "No. Did you?"

Miharu: "Not since the last time we spoke. I hope he didn't take your money and forget the promise he made to you."

Xiaoyu: "I'll call him in due time. Right now I just need to get over this headache thanks to Jin."

Miharu: "Ok. I'm sorry about what happened earlier Xiaoyu. Really."

Xiaoyu: "No. Don't be Miharu. I appreciate the call."

Miharu: "Hey! You're welcome! Call you tomorrow?"

Xiaoyu: "Yeah. I'm leaving out of New Zealand so call me before 8 AM in this time zone okay?"

Miharu: "Ok I will! Bye Xiao!"

Xiaoyu: "Bye bye Miharu!" (Ends phone call) (In deep breath.) "So much for my plan."


End file.
